Who Am I To Disagree?
by warriorhope
Summary: Finn and Kurt invite Sam over for a sleepover to give him a "proper goodbye". Warnings: badly written porn and slight OOCness  which will hopefully be explained by the ending.


Sam rang the Hummel-Hudson house doorbell and waits patiently for someone to answer the door. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel were out of town for a week and Kurt and Finn had been allowed to invite Sam over for a sleepover because he was leaving in a week. Sam is excited-it was the first sleepover he had since he was eight-but also a little scared. He knows he has feelings about Kurt that extend beyond just wanting to be best friends and it wasn't like those feelings he had for Finn had completely disappeared. He hopes sleeping in the same house wouldn't affect those feelings anymore than they already were.

Finn answers the door. He grins at Sam. Not quite understanding why Sam smiles back.

"Kurt's up in his room. You can put your stuff in there."

Sam nods and climbs up the stairs. He knows which one is Kurt's because of how many times he's passed it when he's been over to play video games or basketball. Once or twice the door was opened and Kurt looked up from his homework to say hi to him. That had been nice. Sometimes he pictured Kurt doing his daily routines, like his skincare or practicing a new solo for glee. When he's feeling really masochistic he pictures Kurt and Blaine together in that room, Kurt's mouth on Blaine's dick.

He sighs and pushes the door open.

"Oh hello, Sam."

Sam drops his overnight bag and sleeping bag. Kurt was wearing a black, skintight leotard and tights. Sam had seen it once before. It was in a video Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes had shown him a few weeks ago on the plane home to Lima from New York. That had resulted in a rather unpleasant half hour in the plane bathroom. It was even more _interesting_ in the flesh. The leotard showoff every line of Kurt's body leaving very little to the imagination. Least of all the size of his dick.

Sam swallowed slowly.

He was so distracted that he didn't hear the door close and lock behind him. He did notice Finn's arms wrapping around his middle though.

"What's happening?" Sam manages to get out as Finn starts to nozzle his neck and one of his hands has moved to cup his ass.

"Giving you a proper goodbye," Kurt said moving forward to cup Sam's face. He than adds a little anxiously. "Unless you don't want to-"

Sam lets out a stream of words that to show that he most certainly wanted to.

Kurt grins and leans forward pulling Sam into a kiss. Sam parts his lips to allow Kurt's tonuge in.

When Kurt pulls away he strokes his thumb along Sam's bottom lip.

"Wow. I don't know why anyone makes fun of your lips."

During the kiss, Finn had backed away from Sam and was starting to pull up his polo shirt over his head. Sam stared at his nipples and licked his lips.

"You can touch them,"

Sam steps forward and starts to rub them with his thumbs. Santana was wrong about them being puffy pyramids. They were just perfect. He had always been jealous of the fact that Santana had been able to have sex with Finn. It seemed like his luck was changing. He started to lick at one of the nipples, enjoying Finn's grunts of pleasure.

Behind him he heard the sound of clothing being pulled off. He switched back to rubbing both of FInn's nipples to look back at Kurt declothing. It was almost like sensory overload. Too many things he wanted to look at and touch.

Kurt sees him staring and smiles pulling Sam over to him. He positions Sam's hands on the waistband of the tighst and let's him pull them down. Then, Kurt pulls the shirt over Sam's head and unbuttons his jeans guiding them to the floor. He grins and pushes him onto the bed where Finn sits completely naked.

Sam stares at the dick in his face. He guesses that he's allowed to touch that too.

He leans forward and begins to lick at the veins in Finn's dick. Meanwhile he feels Kurt pull his boxers off him and hears him opening a bottle of what is probably lube. He starts to play with the head of Finn's dick not wanting to spend much time teasing him. The competive part of him wanted for Finn to come first, to out last him at something. It was fucked up, but than again hadn't his relationship with Finn always been like that?

Kurt was smearing lube around his asshole. He moaned around Finn's dick as the gentle fingers touched him. Very slowly Kurt inserted a finger into Sam. It was well lubricated so it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would (well maybe it was because he had fingered himself in the past). After a few slow thrusts, Kurt added a second finger, scissoring to open Sam up as much as possible. By this point, Sam had taken all of Finn's dick into his mouth. He was worried about his goal of making Finn come first with all the dirty things Kurt was whispering into his ear.

When Kurt figures he's loosened Sam up enough he takes his fingers out and replaces them with his dick. The first thrust causes Sam to jolt forward and Finn's dick hits the back of his throat. Kurt and Sam develop a rhythm of thrusting and sucking. Sam reaches out to fondle Finn's balls hoping to drive him over the edge.

It works. Almost instantly Finn's is coming into Sam's mouth who swallows it.

Kurt turns Sam's head towards him pulling him into another kiss. With the taste of Finn's cum still in his mouth and Kurt's lips on his lips, Sam comes. Kurt follows shortly afterwards.

They lie sweating and breathing heavy on the bed. Finn recovers first clapping Sam on the back.

"Good job, man." He says.

Kurt hugs him. "I love you. Sam Evans, will you be my new boyfriend?"

Sam nods eagerly, feeling happiness wash over him...

-  
>Sam blinks awake. He's in his uncle's living room on the couch. Hundreds of miles away from the Hummel-Hudson house, and Finn and Kurt. Finn whose the least gay boy at McKinley and Kurt, who texted Sam about his date with Blaine earlier.<p>

Sam put his face in his hands wishing his life was more like his dreams.


End file.
